Arrogance and Misunderstanding
by aliciaspiked27
Summary: This is a Buffy/True Blood crossover in the world of Pride and Prejudice. It is very AU from the main plot of P&P, but the themes are the same. Buffy/Eric, Sookie/Bill, Faith/Jason and other interesting TV show character pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Based loosely on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, with Eric Northman from True Blood as Fitzwilliam Darcy and Buffy from Buffy the vampire slayer as Elizabeth Bennet. I think Eric makes a perfect Darcy and Buffy a perfect Elizabeth. Their personalities will be the same as their characters on their respective shows. I have Sookie in the role of Jane Bennet and Bill Compton as Charles Bingley. First names will be changed to indicate the TV character and P&P last names will stay the same so you know whose role they are filling. I will play around with the plot of P&P...big time. There will be a ton of characters from both shows making appearances.  
**

**Please don't expect me to follow the original P&P plot line religiously. I am taking this into several different directions. Not for P&P purists. **

**Rated M for sexuality and some language, all of which will probably have Jane Austen rolling in her grave. I own nothing.**

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 1**

**Near Longbourn...  
**

Elizabeth "Buffy" Bennet was on one of her many long walks. She was too vibrant and full of energy to be content with activities considered appropriate for young women of her station. So, instead of embroidering or trimming bonnets, she took long walks, sometimes even running when she was sure no one could see.

She had escaped her mother Joyce Bennet who was even now screeching at her father for not telling her he had called on William Bingley and his sister Miss. Lorena Bingley. Her mother was determined that the rich young man, being single and of good fortune, must be in want of a wife.

Buffy knew that if the young man wanted any of them, it would be her dear eldest sister Sookie. She was the most beautiful of the Bennet sisters and the sweetest. Sookie was too good, she never saw bad in anyone.

Mary who was eldest after Buffy was a very serious young woman who spent most of her time reading and lecturing her family on morals. Her youngest sisters Anya and Faith Bennet were trouble no doubt. They only thought of men, dancing and pretty clothes. Buffy worried they would eventually bring censure to the family name.

She had heard from her closest friend Willow Lucas, that Bingley's friend was staying with him. The man's name was Mr. Eric Darcy and he was apparently of even larger fortune than is friend. Lady Lucas had told her mother he was worth 10,000 a year which was a large amount indeed. He was a man of high status and apparently very handsome.

The whole area would get a good look at their new neighbors, satisfying their curiosity. Not much happened in the small town and surrounding area. Anyone new was newsworthy and immediately the center of everyone's intention. There was a general assembly dance in Meryton that evening and Sir Lucas had assured everyone that the Bingleys and their friend Darcy would be in attendance.

Sookie sat calmly as Buffy fixed her hair. She looked lovely. They had their dresses from last season updated. Sookie wore a cream colored gown that looked lovely with her complexion, Buffy was in pale green that looked well with her green eyes.

"I wonder what sort of man Bingley will be? I hope he is handsome, I'm sure he will be kind." Sookie said decidedly.

"Well he is rich, so I am sure he will be handsome enough for anyone present tonight," Buffy said rolling her eyes. Buffy was determined that only the greatest of loves would induce her to matrimony.

**At the general assembly in Meryton...**

The dancing was well underway. Everyone was very jolly indeed, but silence took over the ballroom as the Bingley's entered followed by Darcy. Bingley was all smiles as Sir Lucas went up to greet him and his party.

"Sir Lucas I can't tell you how pleased I am to be here, I am rather fond of dancing..." Bingley was overheard saying. He then introduced his very arrogant but lovely sister, and finally his rather tall dour looking friend.

Buffy's breath caught when she caught sight of Mr. Darcy. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was very taller, taller than anyone else present. His dirty blonde hair, very close to the color of Buffy's own hair, fell to just about his ears. It was was slicked back, but a few hairs fell forward when he bowed during his introduction to Sir Lucas and his family.

Buffy had a very un-lady like desire to tuck those hairs behind what she was sure would be very well-shaped ears. Her thoughts made her blush a bit. She had never had such improper thoughts about any man.

Willow Lucas rushed over to Buffy once Sir Lucas moved on with the group, leading them to meet other families.

"Well what do you think my friend? Bingley is very handsome and kind with that dark hair, but goodness isn't Mr. Darcy quite the most handsome man you have ever seen?" the red head whispered blushing.

"Indeed, though I don't think I have ever seen anyone's face such a mask, so devoid of real emotion," Buffy said, her eyes following the man around the room.

Her mother frantically gestured for her to return to her side and she sighed, doing as she was bid, telling her friend she would find her later.

She was standing next to her sister and her mother when Sir Lucas introduced Bingley, Miss. Bingley and Darcy to them.

Her mother was all a twitter, overwhelming everyone with her chatter. It was obvious from the first moment their eyes met that Bingley was infatuated with the lovely Sookie Bennet and he secured her hand for the next dance. She blushed with pleasure as she accepted.

"And do you enjoy dancing Mr. Darcy?" Joyce Bennet asked eyes fluttering at the handsome man. It was obvious she would try and get him to secure the hand of her other daughter Buffy. She pointed out that her youngest daughters were already dancing, and Mary did not dance at all.

"No, I am not inclined to dance Mrs. Bennet," Darcy replied, before turning and leaving before anything else could be said.

It was decided by Mrs. Bennet and all those who witnessed the exchange, that while rich and handsome, Darcy was too proud by half.

Later in the evening, after having danced five dances, three of them with the beautiful Sookie Bennet, a very happy Bingley found his friend looking very arrogant and bored. It was not an uncommon sight.

"I won't have you standing around in this stupid manner, you should dance, loosen up a bit my friend. There are so many pretty, agreeable ladies here," Bingley insisted.

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," Darcy said, though his eyes sought out Elizabeth Bennet even as the lie passed his lips.

"She is an angel. But look, there's her sister, she is very pretty and I daresay very agreeable," Bingley insisted.

Neither man knew Buffy could hear every word they said.

"She looks well enough, but she is not pretty enough to tempt me," Eric said, though again it was a lie. She was lovely, so lovely he wanted nothing more than to speak with her, to dance with her. But, she was not of his station and he did not intend to pay attention to a young lady who he could and would not make an honorable proposal of marriage to.

Bingley went off, not willing to let his friend ruin the evening for him.

The woman in question moved to pass by him, a smile of mirth on her face, but hurt in her eyes. Eric was instantly guilty, It was obvious that she heard his earlier comment and was trying to brush it off. God, she was such a tiny pretty little thing, with fire in her eyes, he thought. His nose flared as she passed, her scent, vanilla and lavender filled his senses.

In that moment he made a decision, an impulsive decision, something he never did. He called after her," Miss. Bennet."

She seemed surprised, and she wanted nothing but to be away from the horrible man, but she could not give him the cut direct, "Yes ?" She asked not looking at him

"Please look at me Miss. Bennet," Eric asked and she did. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

''Forgive me for my earlier words, it was wrong of me and they were simply not true. I meant only to avoid dancing," Eric said stiffly.

Buffy was overwhelmed by his presence and his confession, all she could think to ask was, "why?"

"Because I hate being the center of attention," he said simply, noting the whole room was watching them.

"Mr. Darcy. I doubt you could avoid that whether dancing or not," Buffy said with a smile.

"Because I'm rich?" He asked sounding bitter.

"I suppose that may be the reason for some, but I was thinking it was because you are so very tall and much too handsome for any young lady's piece of mind," she found herself saying, then she blushed crimson.

And miracle of miracles Eric Darcy smiled, something he did not often do, "Allow me the pleasure of your joining me in the next set Miss. Bennet."

She was so taken with that beautiful smile she could only nod and then allow him to lead here to the line that was forming for the next dance.

She could not take her eyes off of him. Had her first impression of him been wrong? Buffy wondered. They did not talk, but it was a comfortable silence. When the dance was over he kissed her hand and left her with her speechless family.

**Back at Longbourn...**

For the rest of the evening, the encounter was all her mother could speak of. Her beloved father Rupert Bennett finally retreated to his library to avoid her never ending prattle.

That night Buffy and Sookie lay together in their bed discussing the newcomers.

"Mr. Bingley is everything a young man ought to be, don't you think Buffy?" Sookie asked, her eyes dreamy.

"He is indeed Sookie, very agreeable," Buffy agreed, though her thoughts were on another gentleman altogether.

"Mr. Darcy seems to be less agreeable, though handsome," Sookie continued.

"I think first impressions can be rather deceiving. I think Mr. Darcy is uncomfortable in new social situations and uses arrogance and pride to mask it," Buffy said rather decidedly.

"You were the only one he paid any attention to," Sookie said, sounding a bit put out. Buffy wanted to laugh, her sister was always very sweet, but very much use to being viewed as the loveliest and best of the sisters.

"Well my love, perhaps he is just being honorable enough to not try and steal your attentions from his friend," Buffy suggested with a smile.

Sookie seemed to accept the explanation and turned to go to sleep, kissing her sister on the cheek before she did.

Buffy lay a long time after, starring out the window and thinking of Eric Darcy.

The next afternoon Buffy found herself exhausted. The whole family was a little worse for the wear. Her sister Faith was prattling about all the boys she danced with and how she longed for the militia to come to their area. Her youngest sisters had a weakness for men in uniform.

A letter from Netherfield Park shocked everyone out of their sleepy state and the letter was handed to and read out loud by Joyce Bennet.

"Oh Mr. Bennet, our two eldest have been invited to dine by Miss. Bingley... and her brother and Mr. Darcy will both be joining them. Oh this wonderful, imagine my two girls marrying such rich fine men," Joyce said, looking like she may have apoplexy on the spot.

"Mama just because we are invited to dine, does not mean we will be married by Christmas," Buffy said, though her heart beat faster at the thought of seeing Mr. Darcy again so soon.

"May we have the carriage father?" Sookie asked eagerly.

"Indeed not, it looks like rain, you will both go on horseback," Joyce declared.

"Mother we shall catch a cold or worse if it rains," Sookie said in a panic, she was of a delicate constitution.

"Mother why?" Buffy asked.

"Because if it rains you will have reason to stay longer. Worry not I will send dry things for you if it does rain, we'll pretend that we didn't anticipate it happening," Joyce said as her husband rolled his eyes.

"If they die of colds my dear, it will make it even harder to marry them off," Rupert said with a smile for his favorite Buffy who giggled.

**At Netherfield Park...**

The girls were soaked to the bone by the time they arrived and the gentlemen of the house were outside and assisting them in an instant.

Buffy was fine, just embarrassed. It was poor Sookie she was worried about.

"Miss. Bennet, are you well? Should I call a doctor?" Eric asked, concern etched on his face, he pulled her from her horse and held her like a child, uncaring that it was improper.

"I'm fine just embarrassed by what my mother forced us to do," she said, looking very upset.

"What did she do?" Eric growled, not liking that that horrid woman had done something to this lovely girl. She was his and no one was allowed to harm her.

"Please let me explain it to you later, right now I am freezing and very concerned about Sookie, she gets ill very easily," Buffy said, liking being in his arms more than a proper lady should.

"Of course," he said, though he was impatient to hear her explanation.

He refused to set her down and Bingley had Sookie on his arm as was more proper. They put the ladies with the help of a maid and Ms. Bingley in two of the guest rooms. A roaring fire was built and the men shooed out so the ladies could be put in nightgowns until their clothes dried or other clothes could be sent for.

Buffy felt fine, but Sookie was put to bed and a doctor called. Dry clothes arrived and Buffy changed into her favorite rose colored gown and waited nervously for the doctor's diagnosis. It was decided her sister just had a very bad cold and that she would need a few days rest.

"Oh my poor sister. I could kill mama for this. Her plan had backfired as you will see little of Mr. Bingley forbidden out of bed," Buffy huffed.

"Darling I'll be fine. There are two maids to assist me. Go to dinner and be with Mr. Darcy, he is obviously taken with you," Sookie said, though part of her did not understand why he did not even look her way.

"If he was even considering courting me, he won't after he hears of mama's scheme," Buffy said holding back tears.

"Why would he find out? Do you mean to tell him?" Sookie asked horrified.

"Of course, you know I believe in being truthful. It will get out anyway, mama will blab to her friends, thinking herself so very clever and it will make it back to Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy anyway," Buffy said with a sigh.

Buffy joined the three in a parlor as they awaited the call for dinner.

"That is such a sweet dress Miss. Bennet, though it's too bad your mother couldn't send along your best clothes," Lorena Bingley said with a smirk.

"I'm afraid this is my best Miss. Bingley, though I thank you for the compliment. You are such a gracious hostess to make me feel so comfortable in your home," Buffy said with a raised brow. She hated Lorena Bingley from their first interaction. She was everything Buffy despised in a woman of consequence.

Eric smiled again, he was going to set a personal record at this rate. His Buffy was such a little firecracker. Every inch a lady with a spine of steel.

"Miss. Bennet pray tell me how is your dear sister?" William asked, his handsome face filled with concern.

"She was feeling much better when I left her Mr. Bingley, though we may need to impose on your hospitality for a few more days. The doctor says she should not be moved and I cannot abandon my dearest sister," Buffy replied.

"You may stay as long as you wish. I pray she will recover enough to join us for dinner one of the nights you are here," Mr. Bingley replied hope in his voice.

"She does as well. She was so looking forward to visiting with you, Miss. Bingley and Mr. Darcy," Buffy said, turning to look at the latter. She hated that she had to tell him the truth, though she doubted he planned on courting her, socially she was a nobody compared to him, but it had been a nice dream. She had wanted to get to know him better, she was so intrigued by him. She wanted so badly to see the man under the mask.

Dinner was announced and Mr. Darcy offered her his arm, she took it, wanting to keep her hand there forever. He smelled wonderful and he was so handsome. But, he was not for her.

Miss. Bingley starred at Darcy all night, constantly trying to engage him in insipid conversation. It was clear to Buffy that Lorena had her sights on him. He would probably end up marrying her, her family being much more appropriate for a man of his background.

It took everything in him to not stare at Miss. Bennett all night. She was so very lovely and every time Bingley said something to make her laugh he wanted to challenge his friend to a duel for even talking to her. It was irrational, and he would never do it, but he felt it all the same.

Lorena was driving him mad with her attempts at bringing him into the conversation at trying to get him to court her. He would never pollute the halls of Pemberley with that woman.

All Darcy wanted was a few moments alone with Miss. Bennett, so she could explain what she had meant earlier.

He found his chance when Lorena was called away on some household emergency and Bingley went to pay the doctor before he left for the evening. The door was wide open to the parlor so everything was proper. He did not hesitate, not knowing how long before one of them returned.

He sat next to her, perhaps closer than he should have.

"Tell me what you meant earlier Miss. Bennet," He insisted.

Buffy knew this moment would come. It was hard for her to think straight when he sat so close to her. She drew in a deep breath and built up her courage.

"Sir it is very shameful. I know it will make you think less of me, but I cannot be less than honest. Our mother would not allow us the carriage, even though she knew it would rain. She wanted us to be trapped here, to up the chances of Bingley deciding to court Sookie," Buffy said, feeling a rush of humiliation, she could not even look at him. She left out the part about her mother thinking he was interested in her. Buffy knew he could not be in the least.

Eric was furious, not with his sweet Buffy, but with her harridan of a mother, who would risk the health of her children for her own greed. Buffy's honesty and obvious shame at her mother's actions only proved her excellent character further. He knew he would marry her and take her away from her horrible mother, and he would care for her the way she deserved.

"Miss. Bennet, please do not feel embarrassed, you are in no way responsible for your mother's actions. You are merely a victim and it sickens me that you and your sister were made to suffer. When we are married I will make sure she can do you no more harm," Eric insisted.

Buffy was stunned, and then a bit angry. He barely knew her, yet he had already decided they would marry, without a proper courtship or even her consent. He did not even know her family, yet he assumed her mother meant her harm and that she was mistreated

"Mr. Darcy it is rather presumptuous on your part to assume that I will marry you, as we have not courted and you have not asked me," She said, it was obvious she was upset.

"Miss. Bennet I apologize, I should not have put it in that way. You must know my intentions are honorable," He said, taking her hand, his thumb stroking her exposed wrist, feeling bold he brought her lovely hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on her pulse point causing her to flush and gasp.

"Mr. Darcy I insist you not do that again. It is improper," she whispered fiercely, feeling like a lady should protest, but very much wanting the arrogant man to do it again despite her anger.

"I do apologize, but I could not help myself. Be assured I plan on courting you and winning your heart. I am very arrogant my dear and when I want something I get it. But, I know in the end you will come to me willingly," he said with a smirk. She wanted to slap his face and kiss him all at once. He boldly grabbed her hand again, this time he not only kissed her wrist, he nibbled it a bit, then licked away the sting.

Buffy felt light headed and if Mr. Bingley had not returned, forcing Darcy to drop her hand, she probably would have embarrassed herself by asking him to do it again.

Feigning a headache as an excuse she escaped to her assigned guest room after seeing that Sookie rested peacefully.

She was shaking when she finally reached her room. She tried to convince herself that she never wanted see Darcy ever again, but it was a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buffy barely slept that night. When she did, she dreamt of him. She dreamt that he took her in his arms and kissed her mouth and told her that he loved her. She wanted his words to be true. She woke feeling tired and agitated.

She dressed in one of her nicer day dresses, knowing regardless of what she wore, Lorena Bingley would find a way to make a back-handed comment about it.

Sookie was looking much better, but the doctor insisted she needed to remain abed for a minimum of 24 hours. Sookie was disappointed but as always, she did not voice any complaint.

If Buffy had been the one ordered to stay in bed it would be less than an hour before she would begin to plan her escape. Luckily she was rarely sick, so such action was unnecessary.

She made her way down the grand staircase and was directed by a servant to a well lit smaller dining room where breakfast was being served. She expected to be the first one down, but upon entering the room she found Mr. Darcy had already arrived.

He smiled that beautiful smile for her, standing as she entered, "Good morning Miss. Bennet, you look lovely this morning. Please be seated, we will ring the maid so you can break your fast," he insisted and she sat in the chair he pulled out, one right next to his own.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy you are too kind," she responded.

Once the maid brought her toast, fruit and tea she began eating with Mr. Darcy in a comfortable silence. She wondered at how silence with this man she barely knew could be so very comfortable.

When she was half way through her meal he broke the silence."Miss. Bennet, I do hope you will forgive me for being so forward last evening. I did not intend to sound as if I was assuming you would indeed marry me. I only meant to convey that my intentions are honorable," Darcy said as he finished his coffee.

She was stunned yet again by his boldness and she thought of her reply for a few moments before speaking.

"While I am in no way against you courting me Mr. Darcy, forgive me, I must know why you would want to court me? While I am a gentleman's daughter my connections are lowly indeed compared to yours, you could have any woman in the world," Buffy replied, waiting curiously to hear his reply.

"I have not known you very long Miss. Bennet, but I do know a few things about you; you are the most lovely woman I have ever laid eyes on, you are loving, loyal and honest, you have a wicked sense of humor, you are every bit a lady, but your spine is made of steel. I can think of no better qualities for my wife or the mother of my future children," he said boldly as seemed to be his habit, at least with her, continuing after she had a minute to digest his words, "And I want you so badly it is taking every ounce of self-control I possess to not pull you into my lap and kiss every inch of exposed skin on your body."

When he was done he wasn't sure if the look on her face meant she planned to slap him or crawl into his lap and help him make the fantasy a reality.

"I suppose I should be very glad after that little speech, that your intentions are honorable sir," Buffy said, her cheeks flushed, but she boldly met his eyes.

He shocked her further, but cupping her face with his hand and she shocked him by nuzzling that hand. "What a sweet tiny kitten you are," he purred his voice gruff.

His words made her flush with pleasure and something else she could not understand. She was suddenly warm and there was an ache in her stomach and lower. Her cheeks were the color of cherries. When she turned and kissed the palm of his hand he growled, unable to resist any longer, pulling her out of her chair and into his lap.

She knew this was all so terribly wrong, a proper lady would never allow this to happen. But his body felt so hard under her softer flesh and when he kissed her the world melted away. She whimpered into his mouth and he growled again, making her shiver. The sound of voices approaching forced him to pull back.

She flung herself back into her seat and they both tried to arrange themselves in some semblance of order.

When Bingley and Lorena arrived moments later, her shrewd eyes took in Buffy's flushed cheeks and her proximity to the man Lorena herself planned on marrying.

Eric cursed silently, it was of course very obvious to both siblings what had just transpired. He had hoped to woo her slowly, get her use to the idea of being his wife, but it seemed he would get her much sooner than he expected, which suited him, he only hoped she would forgive him.

"William, Lorena, you are just in time to hear our good news," Eric said when the silence had grown too long," Miss. Bennet has just agreed to become my wife."

"No. No it can't be true. She is a nobody with a crooked nose and a horrid family," Lorena said, pale with shock.

"Lorena, how dare you. Miss. Bennet is a lovely young lady, congratulations my friend, Miss. Bennet, this is a happy surprise," William replied, smiling at the couple, but glaring at his sister when his eyes went to her.

"I will not allow you to speak about my fiancee that way. Miss. Bennet is a finer lady than you could ever hope to be and she is the loveliest lady of my acquaintance. Her nose may be my favorite of her beautiful features," Darcy said, his eyes hard as he glared at Lorena. "If you speak ill of my future wife again, I will ruin you," Eric swore.

Lorena ran from the room in tears and William seemed unsure of what he should do.

"Miss. Bennet and I will need a maid to travel with us to Longbourn as a chaperone. I need to speak with her father," Darcy said to his friend.

William nodded and went to ring for one of the married maids to chaperone his friend and his new fiancee.

When they were alone again he looked to the speechless Buffy, "Lorena would have stopped at nothing to ruin your reputation, it was the only way, I am so sorry, this is all my fault Miss. Bennet," he said, sounding contrite.

Buffy was in a state of shock but she soon snapped out of it and said, "I think you should call me Buffy if we are to be married, do you really like my nose?"

He laughed then, which made him even more handsome in her eyes, "Indeed my love, I have never seen a more adorable nose in all my born days," Darcy replied, standing up, taking her hand and leading her out to the carriage that awaited them.

When they arrived at Longbourn Buffy started to feel rather nervous. She knew her mother would be beside herself, but her father would want to know why they had decided so quickly, and she did not want him to think badly of Eric for compromising her. "All will be well darling," Eric said, sounding very sure of himself which only made her feel more nervous.

She walked into the place she had called home all her life in a daze, in fact she was feeling a bit faint which never happened to her. Noticing her distress Eric took her arm and looped it through his, giving her that smile that made her melt.

"Buffy why are you back, isn't Sookie still ordered to stay in bed," Her mother asked rushing into hall frantic as usual.

"Sookie is fine mama, the doctor says she will be able to be up and about by tomorrow. I am here with who needs a word with papa," Buffy replied with a calm smile.

Her mother had been purposely ignoring the arrogant guest until it dawned on her why he would be here and needing to speak with her husband.

"Oh Mr. Darcy you are very welcome indeed, please come in, my husband can see you in the library," Joyce said, breathless with excitement.

Once Darcy was in speaking with Mr. Bennet, Joyce pulled Buffy into the family parlor where Anya and Faith were trimming bonnets.

"Oh my dearest daughter, I cannot believe you have caught him so quickly. To think you will be married to such a man. Oh my I need to sit down. I will never have to worry again. You have saved us," Joyce said sitting down.

"What has happened? Why is Buffy now your dearest daughter?" Faith asked with a pout.

"Your sister is to marry Mr. Darcy," said in a stage whisper.

"How did you manage that Buffy?" Faith asked incredulous.

"He is very handsome, I'm sure he will please you in the bedroom," Anya said. No one reacted, she was known for her forward and inappropriate speech.

Before more could be said the man in question, looking cold and arrogant indeed stepped into the room. He put out and hand and Buffy stood, walking over to take it.

He led her out into the hallway without a word to the other women in the room. When they were alone he smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"He has given his consent, he wants to speak with us together, then we should return to Netherfield. Sookie still needs you until she is fully recovered," Eric said, leading her to her father's hideaway, better known as the library.

"You are being rather bossy again Eric," she said quietly, not liking the way he was telling, not asking.

"I do apologize kitten, do you find my plans agreeable?" He asked, seemingly contrite.

"I do. Thank you," Buffy replied giving him a smile.

Buffy took a deep breath before entering the library and facing her father.

**Authors note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I am really into my other story right now, but I promise I will continue to update this story regularly. Also, just because things are moving so quickly between Buffy and Eric don't assume all will go smoothly for them or any of the characters in the story :-). If people show an interest in this story I will be sure to focus more on it. Please review and let me know if you are interested in reading more :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in updating this story. I got really caught up in my story 'Awaken' and now it's sequel 'Illumination' has most of my focus. I promise if people keep showing interest I will update this fic regularly as well. I do have most of the plot mapped out in my head, I just need the inspiration to write it :-). I will have a new chapter up for Illumination tomorrow. I will aim for a new chapter for this fic up by Wednesday.  
**

**Chapter 3**

Buffy's father looked at her, searching her face as she and Eric sat down on the other side of his paper and book covered desk.

"I hear I am to congratulate you my dear. I must admit I am a bit shocked by the suddenness of all of this," Rupert said, his look intense.

Buffy fought a blush, but she relaxed when Eric took her hand in his own in a show of support.

"Well father, sometimes you just know it's right," Buffy said lying through her teeth.

"I am not a stupid man and you have always been a terrible liar my dearest girl. I will buy that you have found you are fond of each other, but that does not explain the suddenness," Rupert said impatiently.

Buffy sighed at his perceptiveness and said, "We were caught by Miss. Bingley in a compromising position," she admitted.

"Indeed?" Rupert growled, a dangerous look aimed at Eric.

Buffy rushed to explain, "It was just a kiss papa. But Miss. Bingley would have made more of it. In all fairness to Mr. Darcy he had already made it clear his intentions were honorable."

Rupert relaxed. He had been afraid something more than a kiss had taken place.

"I will stand by you if you don't want to commit yourself to Mr. Darcy, despite the possibility of gossip," Rupert promised, making Buffy smile with warmth and affection.

Buffy felt a sense of panic, tightened her grip on Eric's hand which both men noticed with very different reactions and said, "No father. I had hoped for a longer courtship, but I do want to marry ," she said, sneaking a peak at the handsome man beside her, that smile she liked so much on his face.

"Well then my dear, I wish you happiness. It will be difficult to let you go," Rupert said, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Oh papa, I do love you," Buffy cried, rushing over to hug her father.

"Well then off you go to tell your mother poor girl, I suggest you get her back to Netherfield as soon as possible Mr. Darcy or she will be smothered in enthusiasm," Rupert said with a chuckle.

"I will protect her sir," Eric replied shaking the man's hand. It was clear it was a promise that went beyond her mother.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Eric made good on his promise and after only a half hour of listening to her other jabber on, he insisted they were expected for tea and hinted that perhaps Sookie would need her sister by her side as she recovered.

Her mother was overwhelming in her manic joy. While Buffy tolerated it, Eric became very cold and distant. Intimidated, Joyce focused all her attentions on her now favorite daughter. Buffy hoped Eric was not at that very moment changing his mind about marrying her, scandal or no scandal.

When they were alone with just the maid in their carriage, she looked at him, biting her lip nervously.

He squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, his eyes promising her a private talk as soon as he could arrange it.

He managed to pull her aside once they arrived and Netherfiled, before they joined the others in the drawing room for afternoon tea.

He pulled her into his arms and captured her lips with his own before she could even apologize for her mother's behavior.

"My God Buffy, I've wanted to do that for hours," he said, moving to rain kisses on her neck as she whimpered for him.

"Oh Eric," she moaned.

"Mmmm yes my sweet girl, soon enough. For now we should go to tea or they will suspect I am compromising you again," he whispered against her ear with a wicked grin. The feel of his breath against her ear made her shiver with pleasure.

She did not bother to ask about her mother, it was obvious that he planned to still marry her.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Lorena was rather subdued throughout their tea. William and Buffy did most of the talking with Eric starring at Buffy pretty much constantly, a look of affection on his handsome face.

"So when do you plan to be married my friend?" William asked, a happy smile on his face.

"I will let Buffy decide on the date and location, although I would like for it to take place this Autumn if possible," Eric said, his eyes still on his future bride.

"Mr. Darcy, Autumn is only three months away, you cannot possibly expect for an entire wedding to be planned by then," Buffy said a bit shocked at the timeline.

He refused to have a discussion that may very well turn into a full blown argument in front of the Bingleys, so he shrugged and changed the subject. He knew by the stubborn look on Buffy's adorable face she would not be giving up the subject. He looked forward to convincing her to go along with his plan.

Buffy excused herself a half hour later and went to check on her sister who was feeling rather neglected at that point.

Eric fought his compulsion to follow her out of the room and remained speaking with William and looking at a brooding Lorena out of the corner of his eye. He did allow himself to touch Buffy's hand gently as she passed. She gave him a lovely smile that made it even harder to remain behind.

As soon as she left Lorena turned and addressed him, "Darcy, you cannot consider marrying that girl. If my keeping quiet about your little indiscretion will prevent that travesty from happening I will happily keep my mouth shut."

"Miss. Bingley. It is customary for a newly engaged couple to have a moment of private celebration. You saw nothing more than that. I am determined to marry Miss. Bennet who is the most lovely, wonderful woman I have every known. I want to hear no more on the subject. You will need to learn to hold your tongue as I imagine the eldest Miss. Bennet may soon be your own sister," Darcy said, his voice firm.

"Over my dead body," She growled, before storming from the room.

"You need to keep her in check Bingley, she is never going to find her husband as she is. If you don't want her presence ruining your future bliss with Sookie Bennet, you will need to have a talk with her," Darcy advised his friend.

"I agree Lorena needs to watch the way she speaks. But, I don't think I will be asking Miss. Bennet for her hand," William said quietly.

"For the love of God, why? You adore her, it is very obvious to anyone who sees the two of you together," Darcy replied, completely shocked by the apparent change in his friend's affections.

"She is an angel to be sure, but I do not have the privilege of your very secure position in life. My family is very new money indeed compared to yours. I do not want to ruin my sister's chances of being married," Bingley said looking miserable.

"Your sister has been poisoning your mind. Their position will be greatly improved by having a connection to me," Darcy said, not out of arrogance, but because it was only the truth.

"I need to marry an heiress Darcy, I cannot risk it, even with them soon to be connected to your family," Bingley whispered.

"Then you do not deserve her. What in life is without risk? Nothing worth having has ever come easily," Darcy replied, angry at his friend's lack of spine. He could care less about any member of Buffy's family, except that her happiness was tied to theirs. He would do anything to keep her content.

He left Bingley with his own thoughts, not realizing that Buffy had come having forgotten a book she had brought for her sister from home. Buffy heard every word. She was torn by the warmth she felt for the man that would be her husband and anger at Bingley and his sister.

Buffy hurried off before she was seen, not wanting Darcy to know she had overheard. She locked herself away in her room, biting her lip and pacing until it was time to dress for dinner. She needed to hurry as Sookie was feeling up to coming down and joining the others for dinner.

Buffy was filled with anxiety; she was so afraid that Bingley's attitude towards her sister would be obviously different and then a newly recovered Sookie would only be hurt. She sensed her sister was a bit surprised by her engagement. It was generally the oldest sister who had the first proposal. Buffy had done her best to explain the circumstances, but despite their earlier indiscretion, it was obvious that Eric wanted her as his wife and that thought made her feel like she was floating on a cloud. She could not pretend they were being forced into the union. Sookie could not help but notice the soft warmth that filled her sister's eyes when she spoke of Mr. Darcy.

It was difficult for Buffy to not feel a little guilty about her own happiness, when it looked like her sister was to lose her own chance at it.

Not bothering to give herself a second glance she left her room and made her way down the hall towards her sister's room to make sure she was well and ready to go down to dinner.

Strong arms wrapped around her suddenly and she gasped, then giggled as Eric pulled her into the shadows of a dark corner of the hallway.

He pulled her up against him gently, not wanting to ruin her dress or her coif. He simply held her there, breathing in her scent. She enjoyed the silence and the heady feeling of being in his strong arms. He was rather well muscled and she wondered what he did to maintain such a strong physique.

"You look beautiful my love," he growled and she looked up at him with a smile.

"You are the most handsome man I have ever seen Mr. Darcy," she whispered and then whimpered when he stole a fierce kiss.

"I rode into Meryton and bought you something. A place holder if you will, until I am in London and can get you something better," he said gruffly, handing her a small box.

She opened it and gasped. It was the lovely. It was a small delicate ring with a good sized diamond surrounded by emeralds.

"Oh Eric, it is the most lovely thing anyone had ever given me," she sniffled, touched that he had gotten her an engagement ring.

"It matches your eyes. I want to get you something more grand, but their selection in Meryton is not as extensive as London..." He started by she silenced him by pulling his neck down so she could reach his mouth.

"It is perfect Eric. Absolutely perfect," she spoke against his now smiling mouth.

"Not true my darling, it is you that is perfect," he growled sucking her earlobe into his ear, which reminded him he would need to find her a fine pair of emerald earrings to wear in her tiny delicate ears.

She moaned quietly and he went in for another kiss, but a gasp of shock had him stepping back and turing, relieved that it was only Sookie and not Lorena who caught them.

Sookie was red with embarrassment, she did not speak, clearly unsure of how to deal with the rather embarrassing situation.

"Look Sookie, Eric has given me an engagement ring," Buffy finally said, stepping forward to show her sister, trying to break the awkward silence.

Sookie stood stiff as stone and said, "It's lovely. I think we should be going to dinner now."

Her tone was cold which confused Buffy. She expected her to gush over her sister's ring. something Buffy would have done if Sookie had come to her with similar news. Her sister looked almost angry.

"What is wrong Sookie? I know we were kissing, but we are engaged," Buffy insisted.

"Just because you are engaged does not mean you need to act in this loose way," Sookie said harshly, causing her sister to gasp. Sookie had never been so cold and unkind to her.

"I must insist that you speak to my fiance' with more respect than that Miss. Benett," Eric said, his face fierce as he tucked Buffy's arm in his own.

"Perhaps you should be treating her with more respect Mr. Darcy," Sookie said her mouth in an angry line.

"Stop this now. Sookie I know you love me and are concerned for my reputation, but you cannot speak to Mr. Darcy in such a way. He is to be my husband and a stolen kiss is hardly something to be ashamed of when a couple is already promised," Buffy insisted.

"Is it announced in the papers in town? He could go back on his word to Papa and you until it is," Sookie said meanly.

Buffy gasped at such an accusation. This was a nightmare. How could her sister insult Mr. Darcy like that? Buffy was aware that Sookie had not seen it, but not a handful of hours earlier, Darcy had defended Sookie. The shame she felt at her sister's behavior was overwhelming.

Darcy sensed her distress and put a hand on her arm to comfort her and replied, "I just sent off the announcement this afternoon. It will be in the local paper as well as in London. I am afraid it's all official. Your jealously does not do you justice Miss. Bennet," Eric said perceptively.

"Sookie we will talk when you have calmed yourself and when you are ready to apologize to Mr. Darcy. You are obviously not yourself right now," Buffy said, unshed tears in her eyes.

Darcy pulled her away from a stoic Sookie, murmuring words of comfort. "She is dealing with jealously my dear, which can be an ugly thing."

"But my Sookie is not like this. How can she begrudge me happiness. I would never wish her anything but absolute joy," Buffy said feeling so confused and hurt.

"Perhaps you are right my love. She is just recovering from being unwell and is obviously altered. I'm sure things will improve by tomorrow," Darcy said, though he didn't know that he believed his own words.


End file.
